<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тысяча воспоминаний by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831572">Тысяча воспоминаний</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the kiss, M/M, Victorian, Watson is brave, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ухаживания Холмса и Уотсона продолжаются.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тысяча воспоминаний</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141089">A Thousand Memories</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson">mydogwatson</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эта история − продолжение фиков «Холодное морозное утро» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216878 и «Когда бы я любил вас меньше» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551456 Есть ещё 4 часть - «Список Уотсона» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980918 и 5 часть - «Колокола Гента» https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130639</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Любовь... приходит<br/>
И прикасается к тебе<br/>
Тысячью воспоминаний.<br/>
И задаёт тебе красивые,<br/>
Неразрешимые вопросы.</p><p>«Под осенней полной луной» − Карл Сандбург</p><p>***</p><p>Тема памяти интересна для размышления.</p><p>Конечно, я не первый, кто так думает. Великие умы − от Аристотеля, который теоретизировал, что память состоит в основном из ассоциаций между различными переживаниями, до господина Дарвина, который рассматривает их как эволюционное развитие, предназначенное для выполнения определённых задач − рассматривали идею памяти как заслуживающую рассмотрения.</p><p>Интересно, что бы эти достойные люди подумали о том, как я обращаюсь с собственными воспоминаниями? А именно, комнаты в моем мозгу, где я храню подобные вещи. Некоторые комнаты заперты наглухо, и я никогда их не открываю. В других комнатах хранятся те факты, которые помогают мне в работе. Иногда эти воспоминания остаются там навсегда, а иногда я обнаруживаю, что они больше не нужны и поэтому могут быть удалены. Не годится, чтобы чердаки были слишком загромождены.</p><p>Теперь, несомненно, все эти прекрасные мысли идеально подходят для позднего ночного размышления перед камином с большой порцией виски в руке. Но в эту холодную зимнюю ночь такие пустые рассуждения меня не устраивали. Мне нужно было больше, потому что воспоминания, наводнившие мой разум, угрожали смыть меня с берега и утащить в бушующее штормовое море.</p><p>Я сделал глоток виски, а затем выполнил знакомый (и, возможно, успокаивающий) ритуал раскуривания моей лучшей трубки. Ночь была такая тихая, что звук чиркающих спичек от «Брайант и Мэй» показался громким в комнате. Снег за окном заглушал любое ночное движение на Бейкер-стрит. Казалось, все остальные в доме были в стране Морфея. Даже Уотсон, который, как я знал по долгому совместному проживанию, часто спал беспокойно, в эту ночь молчал. Из моей спальни не доносилось ни криков, ни стонов.</p><p>Вот оно.</p><p>Доктор Джон Уотсон спал в моей постели.</p><p>Я откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, предаваясь воспоминаниям о только что прошедшем вечере.</p><p>***</p><p>Я был глубоко погружён в греческий трактат о ядах [книга пятая Цельса], когда услышал шаги прямо за моей дверью. Конечно, это был Уотсон; я бы узнал звук его приближения где угодно и когда угодно. Он удалился раньше, сославшись на головную боль, которую я сразу же отбросил. Я знал, что он хочет уединения, вероятно, чтобы обдумать недавние события.</p><p>Прошло два дня с тех пор, как я поцеловал Уотсона, когда мы стояли в гостиной.</p><p>Но тут нас прервала миссис Хадсон, принёсшая ужин.</p><p>Ещё до того, как ужин был закончен, этот болван Лестрейд явился с проблемой, которую он не мог решить. Неудивительно, что такая беспомощность была его обычным состоянием. Только сегодня мы наконец решили дело о пропавшем попугае. Это кажется несерьёзным, пока не узнаешь, что попугай проглотил драгоценный камень и что его владелец был жестоко убит вором.</p><p>[Это плохая привычка блуждать по таким дискурсивным путям. То, что я делал это сейчас, свидетельствовало о смятении, царившем в моём мозгу.]</p><p>Возвращаясь к теме: Уотсон подошёл к двери моей спальни.</p><p>Он стоял снаружи несколько минут, и пока я знал, что он там, я просто позволил ему обдумать ситуацию, пока он не почувствовал себя готовым войти. Наконец он очень тихо постучал в дверь. </p><p>− Холмс, − произнёс он.</p><p>− Входите, − сказал я, зачем-то пригладив волосы.</p><p>Дверь открылась, и он вошёл. Показалось важным, что он снова закрыл дверь, оказавшись внутри.</p><p>Каким-то образом я сразу понял, что никогда не забуду Джона Уотсона, стоявшего в моей комнате в тот вечер.</p><p>Как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, он, казалось, светился в бледном свете моей комнаты; его золотистые волосы были слегка растрёпаны, что говорило мне о том, что, стоя в коридоре, он нервно провёл по ним пальцами. Я снова вспомнил, что он выглядит моложе без усов, которые были у него, когда мы впервые познакомились. Халат, который на нём был, приятно подчёркивал его стройную и опрятную фигуру. Глядя на него, всё моё существо было поглощено чувством чистого <i>желания</i>, которое раньше было мне чуждо.</p><p>Я ничего не сказал.</p><p>− Я полагаю, − медленно произнёс Уотсон, − что, поскольку ни один из нас не находит слов на эту тему, мы могли бы пока не говорить.</p><p>− А вместо слов?</p><p>Он только пожал плечами.</p><p>− Ну, начнём с того, что вам незачем там стоять. − Я указал на кровать.</p><p>Он осторожно снял тапочки и сел рядом со мной. Потянувшись, он взял меня за руку.</p><p>Его руки небольшие, но сильные, руки хирурга, хотя он больше не практиковался в этом искусстве. Руки солдата, слегка мозолистые, хотя в эти дни он служил только одному эгоистичному консультирующему детективу, а не Империи. Я провёл кончиками пальцев по его руке, запоминая каждый сантиметр. Если потребуется, я мог бы нарисовать её.</p><p>Каким-то образом мы оба сдвинулись ровно настолько, чтобы наши тела прижались друг к другу. Плечи. Ноги. Бёдра. Мне казалось, что мы прекрасно подходим друг другу. Видимо, близость развязала мне язык, потому что я сказал это вслух.</p><p>Уотсон тихо рассмеялся. </p><p>− Возможно, судьба так и задумала.</p><p>Я не был уверен, что вообще верю в судьбу, но просто промурлыкал в ответ. Внезапный порыв овладел мной, и я наклонил голову, чтобы слегка уткнуться носом в его шею. Его запах, с которым я был хорошо знаком, здесь был более концентрированным. Чай, мыло и шерсть. Немного «Rowlands’ Kolydor», который он любил употреблять после бритья. И шепот масла макассара, которым он экономно смазывал волосы. Обонятельный каталог Джона Уотсона.</p><p>Мы поцеловались. Очень долго мы целовались. Его рот уже стал привычным убежищем, и, казалось, я был готов отступить только тогда, когда дыхание стало необходимым.</p><p>Он улыбнулся мне, и я снова поцеловал его, чтобы узнать вкус его улыбки.</p><p>Конечно, мы были довольно нелепы, робки, как две девственницы, хотя, если верить слухам, по крайней мере у одного из нас был опыт на трёх континентах. Мой член начал оживать, казалось, Джон был так же нетерпелив. Его запах слегка изменился, и я осторожно отметил это.</p><p>Затем Джон отстранился. </p><p>− Я хотел бы переночевать здесь, с вами, − пробормотал он.</p><p>− Просто поспать? − спросил я, чувствуя неожиданное мужество.</p><p>− Сегодня − да, − ответил он. − Я просто хотел бы открыть для себя удовольствие спать рядом с вами.</p><p>В его предложении не было ничего смешного, ничего робкого. Это были слова человека, который знал, чего хочет, и мне вдруг тоже очень этого захотелось.</p><p>Послышалась лёгкая возня с халатами и лампой, которую нужно было погасить, но вскоре в комнате стало темно, и мы устроились рядом. Потом Уотсон повернулся ко мне спиной, и я обнял его. Это казалось вполне естественным.</p><p>Он быстро заснул, и поэтому я узнал звуки спящего Уотсона с гораздо более близкого положения, чем раньше. Его тихие вдохи и выдохи. Редкое бормотание или ворчание. Скольжение его кожи по постели.</p><p>Я прижался губами к его уху и прошептал о своей преданности, хотя знал, что он меня не услышит.</p><p>И всё же он вздохнул.</p><p>***</p><p>И теперь у меня была тысяча воспоминаний. И всё из-за одной-единственной ночи.</p><p>Проведя вместе целую жизнь, я, возможно, буду состоять только из воспоминаний о Джоне Уотсоне. Что казалось отличной идеей.</p><p>С этой жутко причудливой мыслью я допил виски, погасил огонь и вернулся в свою — или, осмелюсь сказать, в нашу — постель.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>